Shadow, adopted son of Bai Tsa 2
by Tanman0027
Summary: Sequel to my last story, it's been three years since the historical alteration, and Shadow gets visitors, that come from the villages of the elemental nations, will be a harem, may change if it needs to be. Rated T for violence
1. Familiar Faces

**I'm back with a sequel**

 **will shadow experience love**

 **read to find out**

Shadow, Adopted son of Bai Tsa 2

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

It has been three years since Shadow rewrote history, and Shadow has gained a little more muscle through the years, and he kills rogue demons that revolt against his family with his cousin Drago, and the Ice Crew. Right now they were enjoying dinner with the whole family at Shendu's Palace, while enjoying the entertainment by the dark hand. **Dance, my jester's dance,** said Shendu. **I can't believe three years has passed since Shadow rewrote history,** said Bai. **Indeed, now we can forget about void,** said Tso Lan. **And he did well with the assignments, I'm liking to hear my songbird,** said Hsi Wu. **Indeed brother, with all the workers, I have enough salt for all my meals.** Said Po Kong. Then a sentry entered and said, Milords and Miladies, there are five rogue demons at the border of Lady Bai Tza's and Lord Dai Gui's domain, they are attacking an unknown group of people. **I see, thank you sentry you may go,** Shendu, and the sentry bowed and left. **Shadow, you and Drago know what to do about this** , said Shendu. Right, Uncle Shendu, let's go guys, then Shadow, Drago, and the Ice Crew picked up their swords, and left the Dinning. They got outside, and Shadow said, all right guys, we'll use our speed, to get to the borders fast enough to save those people, let's go. Right, said Drago, and the Ice Crew, and Shadow then changed to his demon form, and they took off at fast pace.

 **At the Borders**

At the borders, there a group of people wearing a headband with a symbol of the leaf village, this group were the ninja and clans of the hidden leaf village. This is the right place, said Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Um, Lady Tsunade, what do you mean? Asked a pink-haired girl. What I mean Sakura, is that I have a friend that lives here. Then they were attacked by five demons, and one said, you'll do nicely to be our pawns, but first, the demon lassoed a chain around Sakura, and pulled her to him, I'll have a little fun. The Ninja drew there kunai, and another demon said I wouldn't do that, if you value the girls life. No, please let me go, said Sakura. Not till I have my…, then the demons head was sliced of by a blur, then four identical blurs killed the remaining demon. The blurs then stopped in front of the ninja to reveal five different demons, with great swords (daedric, ebony, orcish, glass, and dwarfen), and the leader said **It's been a long time Tsunade.** Then Sakura asked how do you know Lady Tsunade? Shadow didn't say anything, he punched the ground creating a fissure. I thought Lady Tsunade is the only one to do that! Exclaimed Sakura. **I was the one to teach her that, and I know her since she was a Genin,** said Shadow. Indeed, it's good to see you Shadow. Shadow then changed, causing some of the girls to blush at the sight of his human form, and said I see you brought all ninja and clan to this world, then a kunai was thrown at shadow, who caught with one finger though the ring and said, good to see you too Anko, it's been a while Shadow, said Anko. So, what brings all of you to this world? Asked Shadow. Our council led by Danzo overthrow me, so I and all the ninja and clans left the village, through a spell, you left us, and the other villages will be coming at some time, said Tsunade. Then all of the sudden, Shadow was engulf in a giant fireball, from Sauske, who smirked. But a torrent of water put out the fire, revealing Shadow to be unharmed, why did you do that, boy? Asked Shadow. Because I am an Uchiha, an elite, and I demand to have your weapons, said Sauske. Shadow then snapped his fingers a two Samurai shadow khan appeared on both side of Sauske, then they grabbed his arms to keep him from making hand signs. Shadow then walked up to him and said, I don't care, who you are, but you're in no position to make demands. Sorry, about him Shadow, he has superiority issues, said Tsunade. I'll let it go for now, said Shadow. Then Tsunade introduced; Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto. Shadow then introduced his cousin Drago, StrikeMaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra. Then Shadow said to Naruto, you know I knew both of your parents. You knew my parents? Asked Naruto. I bet his parents were losers, like him, said Sauske. Actually his parents are the Blood-red Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki and the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, said Naruto. So, if you all would like a place to stay then I invite you to my mom's domain to live in, if you'll follow us, we will take to your new home. So, the former leaf ninja followed Shadow, his cousin, and his friends, to a very large island, in the middle of the ocean, with a stone bridge connecting it to the main land. As they walked across the bridge to the gates, the guards were on alert, and Shadow said, Stand down they are with me, the guards bowed to him and said yes, my lord, they walked passed the gate through the small town, and up the steps leading to a grand palace. They entered the palace and Shadow led them to throne room, they entered, and stood in front of a throne with a demon sitting in it. Then Shadow said, allow me to introduce, my mom, and the sorceress of the water, Bai Tsa

 **That's Chapter 1**

 **There will be a harem for Shadow**

 **review or pm me on who**

 **should be in the harem**

 **Till next time**


	2. New Lives

**Here's the Chapter 2**

 **what's in store for the ninja**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 2: New Lives

 _Previously,_

 _Allow me to introduce my mom, and the sorceress of water Bai Tsa_.

The ninja looked at wonder at Bai Tsa, and Tsunade said, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bai Tsa. **The pleasure's all mine, Tsunade, I heard a lot about you from my son, now what business do you have in my domain?** Asked Bai. We left our village, due to a war monger overthrowing me, the other villages will come at a later time, and we humbly ask you for a place to live, said Tsunade. **Hmm, very well, since you're Shadow's friends,** said Bai. We greatly appreciate your hospitality, Lady Bai Tsa, said Tsunade. Well, we're heading home, see you later Shadow, said Drago. All right Drago, tell Uncle Shendu I said Hi, said Shadow. Drago nodded and left with the Ice Crew. If you all will follow me I'll give you a tour. He showed them the Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room, Library, training grounds, and the bedrooms, this is the last room of the palace tour, said Shadow and he took out a key and unlocked the door and opened it. The ninja gasped in wonder, TenTen most of all, at the room. This is my personal armory, said Shadow. The room was filled wall to wall of swords, greatswords, shields, and armor (Dadric, Ebony, Orcish, Glass, Dwarfen, Dragon, etc). That's it for the tour, you're free to do whatever you want, dinner is at 7, and then we'll discus, what you'll do in mom's domain, said Shadow, and he left the ninja to their business. At seven o'clock, shadow entered the dining room, where everyone else was already there, he sat down and started to eat with everyone. During the meal, Shadow got everyone's attention, and said, all right, I done some thinking with mom, and decided that, Tsunade and Shizune, for being the best medics I know, will head the hospital, for our civilians. We appreciate the opportunity Shadow, said Tsunade. Ibiki and Anko will head the torture department, while Inoichi will head the information gathering department, Thank you for the positions Shadow, said Anko, Ibiki, and Inoichi. Shikaku, will head our battle strategies, while Choza will command the front lines, thank you Shadow, said Choza and Shikaku. And Tsume, Hana, and Hiashi, will head tracking, thank you Shadow, said Tsume, Hana, and Hiashi. Konaha 12, you'll continue your training with your sensis, and at the end of next month, I'll see if you worthy of being trained by me to fight rogue demons, thank you Shadow, said genin. **Be ready for when you are needed,** said Bai. After Dinner, everyone went to bed, for the next morning. The next day everyone was up and eating breakfast, soon the genin went separate ways with their Sensei's to begin training. Hidden, Shadow followed Kakashi and his team to a clearing, where he watched what happened. Alright, Sakura and Naruto, you two work on chakra control, while I train Sasuke, said Kakashi. Sakura ran to Saskue, to hug him, then he back handed her hard enough to leave a bruise. With tears in her eyes, Sakura asked, why Sasuke? I'll tell you why, you're pathetic, weak, and not worth my time, said Sasuke. Then him and Kakashi left, and Naruto was comforting Sakura, meanwhile Shadow summoned a shadow khan and said, bring Naruto and Sakura to the training grounds at the palace, the ninja bowed and went to his task.

 **At the palace**

Naruto and Sakura arrived to the training grounds, with shadow waiting for them and Shadow asked are you ok Sakura? Sakura answered yes, I will be. Sasuke is not good enough for you, Sakura, all he cares about is power, said Shadow. I know, I decided to give up on him, said Sakura. I saw what Kakashi did, and I don't like it, that's why I decided to train you two myself, said Shadow. All right, said Naruto, but I'll be fair but hard, said Shadow. We can take it, I want to prove that I'm not weak, said Sakura, that's right, I want to get strong too, said Naruto. Shadow smiled and said, that's what I like to hear, I'll even join you. All right, let's get 20 laps around the training grounds, they started to run around the grounds, with that done they did 25 push-ups and sit-ups, then some tree-walking which Naruto and Sakura mastered in half an hour, then they did water walking, which they mastered in an hour, then they went to Taijutsu, on wooden dummies, with 100 strikes with each arm and 100 strikes with each leg. Naruto and Sakura were sore at the end, and after some cool down stretches, Shadow said, you both did very well today, thank you Sensei, sadi Naruto and Sakura with a bow. Shadow gave them both a slip of paper and said, this is chakra paper, we're see what affinities you both have, here's how we'll know: turns to ash-fire, crumbles up-lightning, turns to dust-earth, shreds to pieces-wind, gets wet-water, now apply some chakra into the paper. They did, and Sakura's paper split in half and one half got wet and the other turned to dust, with Naruto, his split in half and one half crumbled up and the other turned to ash. Excellent Sakura you got earth and water while Naruto has fire and lightning. Shadow then showed them some weights, and said, tomorrow, you'll both wear these weights for every training in order to increase your strength, speed, and stamina. Here's the schedule for training, after breakfast we will do what we did today till lunch then we'll break for lunch for an hour. Then after lunch I'll start teaching jutsus, even some I personally created, since you have the elements I excel at, and I'll start teaching you some kenjutsu, any questions? Asked Shadow. What about our friends, Shadow-Sensei? Asked Naruto. Don't worry, I'll have my cousin and his friends, to evaluate them, while you're training with me, said Shadow. All right, that's it for today, get cleaned up for dinner, and get a good night's rest for tomorrow. At dinner Sakura and Naruto, told their friends and their sensei's about their day, and Ino decided she didn't like Saskue for what he did to Sakura, while the sensei's groaned that Kakashi showed favoritism with his team. Everyone then went to bed, to start a new day in training

Next Time: New Arrivals

 **and that's chapter 2**

 **and the other villages will arrive, who will be first**

 **pm or review on what you think**

 **Till next time**


	3. New Arrivals

**Here's chapter 3**

 **who will be next to arrive**

Nice sword- normal speaking

 **Fire style-** Jutsu/Demon talk

 **read to find out**

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

Disclaimer: i don't own characters from jca or naruto

It's a sunny day in Bai's domain, and we see Shadow sparring with Naruto and Sakura, since it has been a month since he started training them, and they have changed during the month, Sakura got her hair cut, a trained medic, her body toned with the training and started wearing red tank tops and biker shorts, and Naruto had grown a few inches, gained a lean and muscular body, and started wearing a dark orange muscle shirt, black shorts, and Naruto and Sakura started dating, and they are both happy with each other. They started out with Taijutsu, and he was distracted with Naruto, he didn't see Sakura do hand signs but heard **Earth Style: Earth wall jutsu** , and Shadow was surrounded by a wall of earth, and then Naruto did some hand signs and said **Fire Style: Dragon breath Jutsu,** and he released a big stream of fire, and it hit the wall, but Shadow appeared a ways from them, then pulled out a wooden sword, Naruto and Sakura did the same, and then they charged and Shadow blocked their strikes while they blocked his. Then the timer went off, and they stopped bowing to each other, and Shadow then said, excellent work today, my students, tell me whose training do you like the best mine or Kakashi's? Oh, it's yours sensei, we learned so much from you, said Naruto. Yeah, without your training, I would have gone after Sauske still, said Sakura. Glad to hear it, and you both, have made me proud of how far you come, so how's it feel to date each other? Asked Shadow. Oh, it's amazing, Naruto cares for me, and he comforts me when I think about Sasuke, said Sakura. Also, I told her about the 9-tails sealed within me, and I was afraid that she would hate me, but she didn't, she gave me a hug, and said I can never hate you Naruto, said Naruto. That's good to hear, oh and I got you two a little something, said Shadow as he picked up two packages and handed them to Naruto and Sakura, they opened the packages and inside were daedric swords. Sensei, these are awesome, said Naruto. Yes, thank you Sensei, said Sakura. You both earned for all your hard work, and you need weapons to help me in battle, said Shadow. Then Shadow said looked at the sun and said, all right let's break for lunch, they walked into the dining room to see everyone there already there. Sakura and Naruto sat with their friends. Umm, Shadow can me, Gai, and Asuma ask you something? Asked Kurenai. Sure, you can ask a question, said Shadow. Have you made a decision on who you will train on our teams? Asked Gai. Oh, thank you for reminding me, said Shadow. Then shadow got everyone's attention, I've made a decision on the people I will train, and they are Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino. They cheered, then they quieted down for Shadow to speak. We'll begin training tomorrow after lunch. Hey, dobe, what about me? Asked Sasuke. I don't what you're asking, Sasuke. Why aren't you going to train Sasuke Shadow? Asked Kakashi. He is not worthy of my training. How am I not worthy, I'm an uchiha, I am an elite, and I demand that you train me. Because, you'll use the training as you see fit, and don't go making demands, said Shadow. Shadow, Sasuke needs the training, please reconsider, said Kakashi. All right how about a little wager, Sasuke vs Naruto in a spar, if Sasuke wins I'll train him also, but if he loses, then I don't train him, deal? Asked Shadow. It is a deal, said Kakashi. To the training grounds, when everybody was seated, Shadow said, this is a friendly spar Naruto vs Sasuke, anything goes, but no jutsus above B-rank, ready, begin. Sasuke made the first move by throwing kunai at Naruto, and Naruto dodged it, they started using taijutsu, but they were evenly matched, then they switched to jutsus, and Naruto said **Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu,** and launched a large stream of fire at sasuke, but sasuke dodged and then Sasuke threw kunai with ninja wire at Naruto, trapping him, then he collected lightning chakra in his hand which sounded like chirping birds, then Sasuke said, **Chidori,** and ran towards Naruto, and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for pain, but there was none, so he opened his eyes and saw Shadow blocking the chidori with his arm, Shadow was grunting in pain, then he summoned some shadow khan, and they restrained Sasuke, there was a shallow hole on Shadows arm from the jutsu. Tsunade came up to Shadow and started to heal his arm. Shadow then said winner of the match is Naruto due to Sasuke using an A-ranked assassination jutsu. After his arm was healed, Shadow walked to Naruto to cut the wire, but then Sakura yelled, SENSEI, BEHIND YOU! Shadow turned to see Sasuke with another chidori, running towards Shadow, who was to slow to block, and took the chidori to the chest. Ahhhh, Shadow cried out in pain, and Sasuke smirked, which disappeared, when he was hit the side. When looked to see who hit him, it was TenTen, with a bow staff, and the rest of the genin, were facing Sasuke, while Sakura and Tsunade were healing Shadow. After the hole closed up, Sakura helped Shadow up, while Tsunade freed Naruto. Then Shadow said, that is it, Sasuke, looking at Anko and Ibiki. Anko, Ibiki, say hello to your new plaything, said Shadow. Oh, I've been wanted a piece of him for a long time, said Anko. Then a sentry appeared and said, my lord, a rift opened about 15 miles west of here, and it's the same as before. Thank you, you are dismissed, said Shadow and the sentry left. Naruto, Sakura, and Anko, you're coming with me, Ibiki, get all of your tools set up till Anko gets back, and take Kakashi with you, so he can see what he brought upon his student. Ibiki grinned, and left with Kakashi and Sasuke to the torture department. Let's go, full speed, said Shadow. And Shadow, Naruto, Sakura, and Anko ran toward where the rift was last seen.

 **At the rift location**

Five people came out of the rift, two were unexpected. Three, who wanted to be there were female, with a sound headband. Are you sure this the place? Asked a red-headed girl. I'm sure, that this is where we come to this spot when we used the seal Tayuya, said another red-head. But we in the middle of nowhere, Karin, said a black-haired girl. I didn't say we would be near a village Kin, said Karin. Kukuku, so you girls think you can escape from me. The girls turned to see the men they were escaping from. The men were Orochimaru and Kabuto. For your disloyalty, you will die, said Orochimaru while taking out his sword, Kusanagi, and ran toward the girls, who closed their eyes as the snake brought down the blade, but then they heard a clang, but felt no pain, so the girls opened their eyes to see another sword blocking Orochimaru's sword. Still picking on kids, Orochimaru? Asked Shadow. The girls were relieved, and Karin whispered to kin and Tayuya, those three are strong, but the boy blocking Orochimaru is stronger. If it isn't Shadow, it's been too long, said Orochimaru, noticing the other three. It's been a while, Anko, Naruto, and Sakura, said Kabuto. He did hand signs for his chakra scalpel, but nothing happened, Orochimaru noticed, and did the same, with the results. Then all of the sudden two crosses made of stone appeared, and trapped Orochimaru and Kabuto. They looked at Shadow, who grinned, and then Shadow said Anko, come here for a sec. Anko walked to Shadow and asked, yes Shadow, what is it? Shadow pulled out a Daedric Dagger, and asked, what do think of my new dagger? Anko looked at it and said, it's a nice dagger, Shadow. Good, you get to use it on your former sensei. Anko went wide eyed and asked, are you serious? Yeah, slow and painful, but don't kill your newest toy, answered Shadow, and then he was hugged by Anko, with her saying, thank you, and went to have fun. Um, excuse us, said a voice. Shadow turned and saw Karin, Kin, and Tayuya behind him, yes can I help you? Asked Shadow. Can we do what that lady is doing to Orochimaru to Kabuto? Asked Kin. Sure, have at it, but no killing him, said Shadow, while handing them daggers, and they went off. _This could take a while_ , thought Shadow. So, Shadow made three thrones of stone for him, Naruto, and Sakura to sit and wait for a bit. After about five minutes, Shadow said, all right that's enough for now. After Anko, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin stopped, Shadow changed the crosses to cuffs, and had a couple of shadow khan take Orochimaru and Kabuto to the torture department. And then Shadow, all right, let's head back. So, Karin, Kin, and Tayuya walked with Sakura, Naruto, Anko, and Shadow back to Bai's kingdom.

Next Time: Head in the clouds

 **That's chapter 3**

 **three new people joins and**

 **anko gets to play with Orochimaru**

 **who will arrive next**

 **Pm or reveiw**

 **Till next time**


	4. Head in the clouds

**sorry for the long update, was busy with college**

 **who will appear next**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 4: Head in the clouds

It was a sunny afternoon, Shadow, Anko, Sakura, Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin were walking back to Bai's kingdom. They were about 6 miles away, when they heard three stomach growls, Shadow looked at the three sound-nin, who blushed in embarrassment. Shadow said, we'll stop here and get some lunch, then Sakura took a scroll from her pouch, and applied chakra, and in a puff of smoke a picnic appeared. While they were eating, Karin asked, Shadow, how are you stronger than orochimaru? I've been training way before all of you were born, I even helped train the Sannin, so what they know I taught it to them, and I'm the most feared, answered Shadow. Yeah, he even stopped Orochimaru from giving me his curse mark, said Anko. How old are you exactly? Asked Kin. I'm over 1500 years old, and the reason I'm that old is because I have immortality. The sound-nin had a look of surprise on their faces. Do you three want to continue to be ninja? Asked Shadow. Kin, Tayuya, and Karin nodded. Then you'll join Sakura and Naruto for training days to help fight rouge demons, said Shadow. I thought Sasuke was going to be here, said Karin. He is at the torture department waiting for his punishment till I decides where he will go, said Shadow. Why is Sasuke being punished? Asked Karin. Sighing Shadow took his shirt off reveling a muscled body making Tayuya and Kin blush, he showed them a circler scar a few inches to the left of his heart, and said he's being punished because he attempted to kill me, he then put his shirt back on. He only cares for himself, and increasing his power, he even backhanded Sakura hard enough to leave a bruise. Those words, caused Karin to think differently about Sasuke. Then while they were packing up Shadow's com-link beeped, and shadow answered yeah. After a few minutes, Shadow hung up and said we're making a detour about 5 miles east from here. Why are we making a detour, Sensei? Asked Sakura. Because another rift just opened, said Shadow. Then let's go sensei, said Naruto. They took off to the rift location at a fast pace.

 **At the rift location**

Nine people came out of the rift wore out from a battle, eight wore the headband of the cloud village and one wore the headband of the waterfall village. They were A, the fourth Raikage, Killer Bee, Yugito, Mabui, Darui, Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Fu, who used the seal at the same time as kumo. Then four people in black cloaks with red clouds appeared they were: Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidera. So, you think you could escape us, said Sasori. It's a waste of time, you'll never escape the vessel of Jashin, said Hidan. And now it'll be easy to capture the Two, Seven, and eight tails, since you all are worn out, said Kakuzu. All the newcomers could do was glare. WATCH OUT! Yelled Sasori, as a giant boulder was heading for them. They got out of the way, when they looked who threw it they saw a teen boy, glaring at them. The kumo and taki nin saw it was Shadow and the people with him helped them up and watched the battle about to take place. Then Shadow said, you want them, then you'll have to defeat me.

Sasori tried to attack, but the puppet he was in wouldn't respond, meanwhile the others tried to do a jutsu, but they got nothing, Shadow smirked at their confusion, and said since you all are s-class missing-nin then I can go all out. You should be grateful only a few saw me in my demon form, said Shadow. Then he changed into his demon form. Karin had a look of fear in her eyes, and she said his power has increased by a lot, this only shocked Kin, Tayuya, and Karin, the rest know of his power. Looking at his opponents, Shadow said, **let's get this fight started.**

\- **Inuyasha' theme- Hanyou-**

Realizing they couldn't use their chakra, they went to Taijutsu, then charged at Shadow. Hidan brought out his triple-bladed sythe, and brought down on Shadow, who blocked it with his sword, and then he kicked Hidan away. Kakuzu was next, he tried to match Shadow, but shadow was faster than him, then Kakuzu found himself kicked away from Shadow. **You call yourselves S-rank ninja, I'm barely breaking a sweat,** said Shadow. Deidera tried to attack, but was bad at taijutsu, and was kicked away. Meanwhile, A said Shadow has gotten stronger, since he was in Kumo. I expected nothing less from my Fiancé, said Yugito, when she saw sad looks on Tayuyas and Kins faces, she also said and I don't mind sharing him that perked the two sound girls right up. Man, Shadow is kicking them around, said Darui. Well he has been living longer than any of us, said Mabui. How old is he anyway? Asked Karui. He is really old, he was even there when the nine tailed beasts were created, said Killer B. Yeah he was even the first friend I had, beside the leader of my village, said Fu. Woah, he is really strong, even for his age, said omoi seeing Shadow intercepted a punch from Kakuzu with his open palm, and threw him into Sasori. No doubt, due to his demon immortality and eternal youth, Samui. Back with the fight, Shadow said, **this is getting boring, time to go all out.** With his speed and sword, Shadow dashed to them, and slashed with his sword, when he stopped nothing happened, till he sheathed his sword, then all of the sudden the four missing-nin spurted a lot of blood, and one by one they fell down dead. Then Shadow used his fire to burn the bodies to ash. (End Song) Shadow changed to his human form and walked toward the others. Yugito walked up to him, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in to kiss him, which Shadow returned. When they broke apart, Shadow said good to see you, Yugito. Good to see you too honey, said Yugito. Glad you came Lord Raikage, said Shadow. Glad we did, shadow, said A. Good to see you too, Fu, said Shadow. Glad to see you too, Shadow, said Fu. Well, let us continue the journey back to the kingdom, said Shadow. And they were all on the way back to the Domaine.

Next Time: A surprise and hard as stone

 **we meet Shadows Fiance**

 **Shardow's Harem: yugito, tenten, tayuya, kin, kurotsuchi, hana, and anko**

 **who else should be added pm or reveiw your suggestions**

 **and a surprise for Naruto next chapter, what will it be**

 **tune in next chapter to find out**

 **pm or review, on the story so far**

 **till next time**


	5. Surprise and hard as stone pt 1

**Here is chapter 5**

 **sorry for waiting this long been busy with college**

 **what's the surprise and who will be next out of the rift**

 **who else should be in shadows harem**

 **read and find out**

Chapter 5: A surprise and hard as stone pt 1

We see Shadow and his party, walking back to Bai's domain. When they were two miles from home, a shadow pass over them, they looked up to see a black bat like demon flying toward them, when the demon landed, they saw it was female, wearing a tunic(think of Angela's outfit from gargoyles). She embraced Shadow in a hug and said, **it's good to see you Shadow**. Same to you, Skyler, said Shadow. They turned to the others and Shadow said, everyone this is my cousin, Skyler, daughter of Hsi Wu, the sky demon. It's a pleasure to meet you, said the ninja. **Same to all of you** , said Skyler. So Skyler, what brings you to these parts? Asked Shadow. **To remind you about the gathering, tonight** , said Skyler. Ah, that's right, well now my friends will meet the rest of the family, said Shadow. **I heard dad say that there's a surprise for us** , said Skyler ( **A/N not the surprise for Naruto).** All right, see you tonight, Skyler, said Shadow **. See you tonight** , said Skyler with a hug, then took off for her home. Shadow and company continued to walk toward Shadow's home.

 **At the gates**

The group had arrived to the gates to the kingdom, and Shadow said Anko, I believe you have a certain Uchiha to play with and don't forget to be at the palace to go to the gathering, and bring the uchiha. All right Shadow, I'll be there, said Anko walking toward the torture department. The rest went toward the palace. Sensei, what did Skyler mean by gathering? Asked Sakura. It's what we call a get together about once a week, to enjoy the company of family, and also you'll meet my aunt, uncles, and cousins. They arrived to the palace and Shadow called misaki. A maid of twenty-six with brunette hair said yes, milord. Take our new guests around the palace, and then show them to their rooms, said Shadow. Right away lord Shadow, said Misaki. All right, guys and girls, remember to meet here to go to the gathering. All right Shadow, said the ninja. Naruto, I got a little surprise for you and you can come too Sakura, follow me, said Shadow. Naruto and Sakura followed Shadow up the stairs, down some halls. As there neared a door, they heard voices. When they stopped in front of the door, and Shadow knocked three time and asked are you two decent? Yes, we are Shadow, come in said a female voice. Shadow, singled to wait here to Naruto and Sakura, and went in and closed the door. Naruto and Sakura heard shadow ask, how are you two today? We're good Shadow, said a male voice. And we can't wait for the gathering, tonight, said the same female voice. Ah, so mom told you about that, said Shadow. Yeah, it'll be nice to meet the rest of your family, said the male. Anyway I brought a couple of to meet you, said Shadow. Who is it you brought Shadow, ask the female. You'll know in minute, said Shadow. Then the door opened, and motioned for Naruto and Sakura to come in and close their eyes, when they did, Shadow guided to the foot of the bed, and said now open them. Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes to see two people in the bed, the female got out of bed, walked toward the two, she had long red hair, and violet eyes, and she said while embracing Naruto and Sakura in a hug, Oh my baby boy is grown up and has a girlfriend, it took a minute but Naruto realized that these people were his parents Kushina and Minato. When tears rolling down his eyes, hugged Kushina back and said mom ( **A/N the surprise for Naruto)**. I'll give you all time to catch up, said Shadow as he left the room and closed the door, then he saw Hana outside waiting for him. She asked, Shadow can we talk privately? Sure, Hana we can talk in my room, as they were walking they heard Kushina shout IF WE GO BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM.

Shadow knew she was talking about the council. Shadow and Hana got to his room, and went through the sliding door to a porch with a table and some chairs, with a view of the kingdom. They sat down, and Shadow asked, what did you want to talk about? Hana was nervous, but answered remember when you saved me from being raped by those bandits, Shadow nodded yes to this, well ever since that day I started falling in love with you, you're strong, kind, loyal, most caring person I met, She was too nervous to continue. So Shadow said, I was thinking the same for you, and I would like for you to be my wife, but do you mind sharing me with my Fiance, and other possible wives. I wouldn't mind sharing as long as you love us equally, said Hana. That won't be a problem. Happy with his answer, Hana leaned toward him and brought her lips to his in a kiss, after the kiss Hana rested her head on his chest. Shadow then said, as much as I like this, we should get ready to go. So, Hana got up and started walking to the door, with a sway of her hips in a teasing manner for shadow, before leaving the room, while shadow chuckled a little and said, this is going to be fun. It was getting close to leave for Shendu's Palace. Everyone was in casual clothes, with surprised expressions at the sight of very much alive Kushina and Minato, there were carriages that was big enough for the group, and a small one for a single person. Then shadow came out with Sasuke bound at the arms and legs in shackles, with his chakra and sharigan sealed forever.

Then Shadow threw him into the small carriage, and closed the door. Sasuke, then asked where am I going? Shadow answered, I'm sending you on ahead to my uncle Shendu's palace, he is expecting his newest jester. With a few bangs on the side, the carriage took off for Shendu's Palace. Then Shadow, Hana, Yugito, and young ninja got in one carriage, while Bai Tsa and the older ninja got in the second one, and then they were off to Shendu's Palace.

 **At Shendu's Palace**

The carriages pulled up to the steps, when they stopped everyone got out. The ninja were amazed at the size of the palace. The two guards on both sides of the doors, opened them for the guests. A servant was waiting for them, he then said, good evening Lady Bai Tsa, your siblings are in the lounge waiting for you, and Lord Shadow, your cousins and the ice crew are in the game room. **Thank you, Jeeves** , said Bai Tsa. So Bai and the older ninja, went to the lounge, while Shadow, Hana, Yugito, and the younger ninja went to the game room. When Shadow and company, got to the game room, they see Drago and a blue ogre like demon playing each other in Mortal Kombat x, while the others were cheering on them. Drago then said after his win, **and that makes me unbeatable.** The other demon said, **bull, I bet you cheated.** After a moment of glaring at each other, they started fighting each other, the others still cheered, not noticing Shadow. So, Shadow walked up to the two fighting, grabbed their heads, and slammed them into each other, then the cheering stopped. **Ow, who did that?** They asked at the same time. Then they saw Shadow, with his arms crossed and fingers drumming. Shadow then said, you know it's just a game, and not a reason to fight. **Sorry Shadow** , said the two demons. **I take it these are the ninja, you told us about, Shadow?** Asked a female Tso Lan ( **A/N only the four arms).** It is and I believe introductions should made. The ninja introduced themselves. Then Shadows cousins introduced themselves: **Hello, I'm Rocky, son of Dai Gui,** said the minotaur- like demon. **I am Luna, daughter of Tso Lan,** said the female Tso Lan. **I'm Raiden, son of Tchang Zu,** said the ogre-like demon, **I'm Wendy, daughter of Xiao Fung,** said a human-like demon **(A/N: same as Shadow and drago, but Xiaos skin color)**. **And I'm Sumo, son of Po Kong,** said a mini Po Kong. The ninja already met Drago and Skyler. When strikemaster ice saw Yugito, he went to her and said, Yo girl how about you and me go out sometime. Yugito raised an eyebrow and said, sorry, I'm taken. I bet I'm better than the other guy, said Ice.

Then Shadow said, ice you're not trying to flirt with my fiancé, are you? Uh, no not all dawg, Said Strikemaster fearfully. They all relaxed and talked, till thery heard the sound of the gong. **Time to eat,** said Sumo, so the demons and ninja started to head to the dining hall. When they got there, the ninja was amazed at how big it is. There was a tables shaped as a big U with the center open for entertainment. As they were sitting down, Shadow pulled out Hana's chair and then Yugito's, for them, to be a gentleman, when they sat down, he sat between them. After everyone sat down, Shendu stood and said **I like to welcome our new ninja friends, to our gathering, and hope they enjoy. Me and my siblings have an announcement, we are retiring from being rulers of our domains, and passing the title to our children.** Everyone applauded, and the cousins were surprised. **Let the feast begin,** said Shendu. Then waiters started bring the food, and serving everybody. Ten minutes into it Shendu said, **Bring out the jesters.** And gong sounded and the jesters (dark hand and sasuke) came out and stood in the center. Then all but one dance. It was sasuke, that was not dancing. **You, why do you not dance?** Asked Shendu. Because I'm an uchiha, an elite and I demand to fight you. **You want to fight, then you'll fight the strongest of my nieces and nephews,** said Shendu. I'll beat him or her, cause I'm an elite. At least I can get some payback, said Shadow.

Shadow stood from his chair and took off his shirt to not damage it, and revel his muscular upper body making the females blush and everyone gasped seeing the scar close to his heart. Then he said to sasuke, you should know boy, out of me and my cousins there's a reason why I'm the strongest. Hn like I care said sasuke. Then sasuke charged at shadow, who backhanded him, sending sauske flying back. And Shadow said that was pathetic, making the observers chuckle. Sasuke got up and charged to punch, but shadow caught his punch, and tossed him aside, and said My cousin Raiden gives me a better challenge. And once again sasuke got up charged and attempted a kick while in the air, and again Shadow grabbed his leg and slammed to the ground on his back making a small crater, and said I'm done, he wasn't worth my time. Sasuke got up and said, I will kill you and use that whore of yours to restore my clan making everyone gasp. That's it, I'm killing him, said Shadow. Before taking a step a voice said wait Shadow. Shadow turned and saw it was Yugito that spoke. She got up and walked toward him and said let me fight him sweetie. My beloved, you should let take care of him for the sake of your honor. Yugito stood in front of Shadow and put a hand on his cheek and said, I know and I appreciate it my love, but this became my fight when he called me a whore, and also I want to show your family that I'm worthy to be one of your queens, then in a sweet voice that he can't resist she said, please let me fight the weak Uchiha.

Growling in defeat, very well my sweet Yugito, make it entertaining for us. Shadow then pulled her lips to his in a kiss, before sitting down to watch the fight. Yugito extended her nails like cat claws and begun the beatdown which lasted for hours till sasuke was unconscious, he never stood a chance. Yugito then walked back to her seat, which shadow pulled out for her, and she asked, how was the fight my love? Shadow took her hand in his and said, you are as fierce as the day I meet you my dear, kissing her hand. They continued with the feast till a guard came in and said Lord Shendu, a rift opened just outside the city. **Thank you, you're dismissed,** said Shendu. The guard bowed and went back to his post. Uncle let me and my cousins go and show the ninja how well we work together, said Shadow. **Very well Shadow, show them our power,** said Shendu. Shadow nodded, and turned into a tornado of water, heading to the rift, and his cousins used their own abilities. Shendu pressed a button and a screen appeared above the door and a flying camera followed them.

 **At the rift location**

The rift was open and six people came out, they are Onoki, the third tsuchikage, Kitsuchi, Roshi, Han, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi, following them was an army of root anbu, and missing-nin. The Iwa nin were exhausted, and Kurotsuchi used the last of her energy to attack a root anbu, but she got backhanded, that was hard enough to leave a bruise. Kenchi, a jonin-level missing-nin from kumo said, there's nowhere to run. As the army inched closer, the ground begun to shake. Then everyone saw a pair of horns coming toward them. The horns stopped and started to rise reveling Rocky, Luna floated down using gravity, Skyler dropped sumo before landing, Raiden was riding a cloud, and a wind and fire tornado, appeared then stopped reveling drago and wendy. Drago then said, your trespassing in my domain. A root anbu said, well you seven aren't a match for us, then he did hand signs and launched a great fireball jutsu to the Iwa nin ( **A/N the army has chakra storage seals)**.

 **To be continued**

 **and a cliffhanger**

 **so naruto meets his parents, and the ninja meets the rest of Shadows family**

 **and another of shadows fiance appears: kurotsuchi**

 **what will happen to the iwa nin, who will save them from a fiery death**

 **tune in to the next chapter to find out**

 **till next time**


End file.
